1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a plane die-cutting machine, suitable for die-cutting laminar material and comprising a plane punch which may be equipped with protruding dei-cutting blades and/or points, as well as arch-shaped counter-punch, which is controlled in such a way to be pressed against laminar work material inserted between the same and the punch and to be simultaneously rotated around a line of instant-contact which runs along the punch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A die-cutting machine of the above mentioned type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,729, of the same applicant. In comparison to the machines with both plane punch and counter punch, this equipment has the advantage to reduce the instant contact surface to a theoretically linear area, so that the die-cutting operation can be carried out with a considerably lower force than that required in conventional die-cutting machines. This die-cutting machine however may involve some drawbacks, in that the punch and the counter-punch come into contact at the beginning of each cycle, in a way that sometimes can be violent and similar to an impact.